1. Field
The field of the invention includes devices for improving the accuracy of putts and drives in the game of golf, particularly devices to provide accurate initial alignment of the club head with the ball before the driving or putting swing.
2. State of the Art
Consistently accurate putting and driving generally require that the club head strike the ball while moving in a line desired by the golfer, generally selected to pass through the ball and the cup. Further, the striking face of the club head must be positioned accurately perpendicular to the direction of the club motion, to avoid slicing, hooking and undesired spin of the ball. The club head is initially positioned visually to be as perpendicular as possible to the intended line of travel of the ball, and the golfer then selects his stance to swing the head of the club through the same position and along the intended line of travel of the ball at the point of impact. However, the golfer's eyes are initially positioned generally vertically above the ball and the club head, and the cup and the ball are not simultaneously within his field of view. The club head alignment and the golfer's stance tend to be inaccurately selected, although the top of the club head generally includes an alignment mark perpendicular to its striking surface. Reportedly, other clubs have included mirrors or prisms attached to the club head. Hopefully these would enable the golfer to view both the ball and the cup simultaneously. Any irregularities in the green or fairway would make such devices inoperable by obstructing the view. And, if such actually exist, they undoubtedly disturb the balance of the club so that an accurate swing is very difficult to achieve.